Harry Potter and the Final Horcrux
by randomnessthoughts
Summary: REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS CONTINUED! I’ve had this idea ever since Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Prince came out. It’s basically what I’d like to happen with book 7. It will be DHr.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Harry Potter & the Final Horcrux

**Author:** Edel

**Disclaimer:** Eh no, they're not mine.

**Rating:** PG-13 I suppose?

**Summary:** I've had this idea ever since _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ came out. It's basically what I'd like to happen with book 7 (I came up with the title before book 7 title was released).

**A/N:** I know this chapter is short, but I figured I'd better get some of this fic out before _Deathly Hallows _is released :P

* * *

The brick wall slid away to reveal an alley, a shell of its former glory, its busy days a thing of the past. 

"So, this is Diagon Alley," the girl murmured. "Gotta say, Hermione, the way you described it…" Hermione rolled her eyes as she moved out onto the near-deserted street.

"Haley, I know you can't really grasp the magnitude of the Death Eaters and-"

"Voldy, yes yes," her cousin interrupted. "They're the baddies." Her eyes roamed the buildings as they quickly made their way down the cobbled street. "Still, the witching population…they're letting the Death Eaters intimidate them! They should act as if it's business as usual." Hermione halted in her step.

"You don't know what you're talking about. They're _killing_ people." She sighed. "We have to be on our guard. You don't know who or where the enemy could be. Come on, let's get inside," she murmured, grabbing Haley by the arm and guiding her into the

* * *

An hour later, the two girls burst out of the shop, trying to contain their giggles. 

"God, I needed that," Hermione stated as they glanced around.

"The twins are a riot!" Haley exclaimed.

"They seemed to warm to you," Hermione said, receiving an elbow in the side. "Hey!" Her laughter faded a sound caught her attention.

"Hermione?" Haley took after her cousin as she entered a dimly lit alley.

Hermione strode along as quietly as possible. She stopped as another sound emerged from near the back of the alley. It sounded like someone…or something was moving about. Withdrawing her wand from her pocket, Hermione advanced. However, before she could utter the spell that she had been chanting in her mind, she froze.

"Whoa," Haley said stumbled as she came to a stop by her side, "who's the cutie?" Hermione said nothing, her eyes never leaving the still figure of Draco Malfoy.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Harry Potter and The Final Horcrux

**Author:** Edel

**Summary:** see first chapter.

* * *

Draco Malfoy held the steely gaze of Hermione Granger with his own as someone else staggered into his line of vision. Even when the person broke the silence, he refused to look away until the witch in front of him moved. 

Hermione broke the staring contest and looked over her shoulder at her cousin, and only then did Draco allow himself to acknowledge the stranger. At full height, the raven-haired girl reached Hermione's shoulder, making Draco briefly think that he would dwarf her if she were to stand by his side. The girl's gaze flew from Hermione to his body, crouched against the cold wall, her eyes filled with unanswered questions.

"Not now, Hales," Hermione muttered, holding her wand with a ramrod straight arm. She unwillingly took a step back as Draco hoisted himself off the dirty, damp ground.

"Mudblood," he greeted with a sneer.

"Ferret," Hermione shot back, anger flashing in her eyes. Her grip on her wand tightened as Haley's eyes flew between the two. The tension in the air crackled as Draco smirked.

"This is quite a predicament I find myself in," he stated, gesturing around the alley with an arm.

"Indeed," the girl said with a wry grin.

"And just who are you?" Draco asked, his eyes leaving Hermione.

"_She_ is none of your business," Hermione snapped. Her cousin rolled her eyes, unaware of who was standing before them.

"I'm her cousin, Haley." Draco raised a pale eyebrow.

"So that would make you one of _them_?"

"A muggle? Yeah. What of it?" Haley asked, hands on her hips. Hermione seemed to struggle with words for a moment, before she spoke.

"Haley, he's…Malfoy". Immediately, her cousin's posture changed as her face darkened and she took on a defensive stance.

"How dare you," she started, making to move towards Draco before Hermione slammed an arm in front of her.

"Got a bit of fire in her, has she?" Draco chuckled, despite the situation. "I can see the similarities between the two of you."

"This isn't the time for casual chitchat, _Malfoy_," Hermione spat. "What the hell are you doing near Diagon Alley, looking like…that?" He glanced down at the tattered clothes that hung off him.

"I'll give you three guesses, Granger. I'll be surprised if you don't get it in one."

"Snape dumped you? You got in trouble with Voldemort for not being able to kill Dumbledore?" Surprise was evident on Draco's face as Hermione continued. "Yes, I know that you were unable to kill Dumbledore. Harry was there." He remained silent, obviously debating internally whether to voice the questions running through his head. Suddenly, he seemed to come to a decision.

"So, what now, Granger?" Draco asked, advancing on the pair. Hermione pressed the younger girl behind her, her eyes not betraying the fear she felt. And then…she smiled, something that unnerved the blond.

"We're taking you with us."

* * *

TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Final Horcrux

**Author:** Edel

**Summary:** See first chapter...

* * *

Harry Potter rose his head as the sound of glass smashing was heard from below. Thundering down the stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place, better known to a select few as the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix, he froze as he found himself coming face-to-face with one Draco Malfoy.

"Potter," he smirked as Harry gaped at him. Harry's gaze slid to Hermione as she entered the decrepit house behind the blond and following her was someone Harry had never laid eyes on before, yet seemed quite familiar to him.

"What the bloody hell!" Harry turned to see Ron being restrained by Lupin. The remains of a goblet lay nearby. He turned to face Hermione who was calmly removing her jacket.

"Hermione, what's going on?" he hissed, dragging her a safe distance away. She smiled coolly.

"We found him in Diagon Alley," she replied, nodding her head in Draco's direction.

"We?"

"Myself and Haley," she said with a nod.

"Ah, the infamous cousin. She looks like you," he murmured. Hermione chuckled. They walked over to where Draco and Haley stood.

"Hello Haley, I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, holding out his hand. She smiled and took him in a bear hug.

"I know," she murmured against his ear. "Mione never shuts up about you and Ron." She stepped back. "Speaking of, you must be him." She walked over to a clearly flabbergasted Ron.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione's cousin," Haley answered with a laugh. Recognition dawned in Ron's eyes.

"Oh," he said dumbly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I think it's time we started the interrogation, don't you?" Hermione stressed with a jab of her wand to Draco's lower back. He glared as she nodded in the direction of the kitchen. She narrowed her eyes.

"Move."

* * *

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Final Horcrux

**Summary:** See first chapter...

**A/N:** Okay, is anybody actually reading this?! If you read this and like it, please leave a review! If I don't get a few reviews, I won't be continuing this fic...

* * *

Hours later, when the rest of the house was sleeping, Hermione heard the creek of the dining room door echo throughout the still house. Whispering a quick _lumos_, she located her watch. It was just after 3am.

Flinging back the covers of her bed, she eased her feet onto the floor, avoiding the floorboards that creaked. As she inched the bedroom door ajar, Hermione glanced over her shoulder to check that Ginny was still asleep before stepping out into the dark hallway.

The murmur of voices downstairs caught her attention as she tiptoed to the top of the stairs and slowly edged her head closer to the banister. Peering between the thin pillars of wood bearing the weight of the decaying handrail, she caught sight of Lupin and Malfoy below.

"Thank you for cooperating with us, Draco," Lupin spoke with a quiet voice. "It was quite a gruelling number of hours to be cooped up in that room, and we appreciate it."

"Hours?" Draco snorted softly. "More like months." Lupin remained silent for a few moments before placing a hand briefly on his shoulder, guiding him towards the stairs.

"I should probably show you to your room now, let you get a few hours rest," Lupin whispered as they climbed the stairs, nearing the snoring portrait of Mrs. Black. Hermione's heart froze. She would draw attention to herself if she tried to flee to the safety of her room. Her eyes were drawn to a small, shadowy gap between a tall clock and the wall, and she hurriedly squeezed into it.

Her breath caught as they passed her and halted just mere metres away.

"Here we are," Lupin declared, and Hermione opened her eyes as Lupin gestured to the unoccupied bedroom situated near hers. "We thought it best that you have your own room, at least for now." Draco nodded curtly. "Sleep well." Smiling briefly, Lupin headed for the stairs.

Several seconds ticked by, which felt like minutes to Hermione, as Draco remained still until Lupin disappeared from sight. Draco turned to head into his room, when Hermione's foot slipped and hit the wall.

"Who's there?" Draco hissed. After a tense moment, Hermione emerged from the sheltered space. He drew himself to full height when he saw her. "Oh, it's only you," he muttered offhandedly.

"Only me?!" She exclaimed. "Don't forget, I'm the one who captured you and brought you here."

"You _were_ the one with the wand," Draco countered, covering the distance between the two. Hermione raised her head to hold his unwavering gaze.

"I would have beaten you," she declared. His eyes narrowed.

"We'll see, Mudblood, we'll see," he muttered quietly. Her eyes flaring, she raised her hand to meet his cheek, but he caught her wrist with inches to spare.

"Tut tut. I allowed you to escape unharmed the last time you hit me, _Hermione_," his lips wrapping around her name like a dangerous silk, and she couldn't suppress the shiver that travelled her spine. Her breath caught in her throat as he hauled her up nearer to his height.

"Trust me when I say… it _will_ not happen again."

Without warning, he released her wrist, and disappeared behind his bedroom door, leaving Hermione with the knowledge that the thoughts screaming through her mind would keep her awake until morning.

* * *

**REVIEW** if you want more!! lol. 


End file.
